I KNOW IT IS YOU, SO DON'T GO
by zhougirlz
Summary: Chapter END UP /Sehun selalu menjadi orang ketiga diantara Luhan dan Jongin, melihat kakaknya menyentuh dan berbicara dengan Jongin secara bebas, dan Sehun yang seorang pemalu. Sehun yang jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakaknya yang buta dan ketika Luhan mengalami kecelakaan mobil, Sehun yang menggantikan posisi Luhan untuk membuat Jongin senang meskipun Jongin terus memanggilnya "Luhan"
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW IT IS YOU, SO DON'T GO**

Real Author : kkamhun

Interpreter : kimykai

Main Cast : Sehun x Jongin

Length : Twoshoot

Summary :

 _Sehun selalu menjadi orang ketika diantara Luhan dan Jongin, melihat kakaknya menyentuh dan berbicara dengan Jongin secara bebas, dan Sehun yang seorang pemalu. Sehun yang jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakaknya yang buta dan ketika Luhan mengalami kecelakaan mobil, Sehun yang menggantikan posisi Luhan untuk membuat Jongin senang meskipun Jongin terus memanggilnya "Luhan" yang bukan nama aslinya_

N/A : This not my fanfiction. I just translated it onto Indonesian.

(Ini bukan fanfiction milik saya. Saya hanya menerjemahkannya kedalam bahasa Indonesia)

 **I AM NOT A PLAGIARISM!**

This is the real :

/story/view/914024/1/i-know-it-is-you-so-don-t-go-sekai-kailu-sekailu/

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!**

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

 **Chapter 1 : The First Meeting and The First Goodbye**

Sehun adalah orang yang pemalu dan Luhan adalah orang yang aktif. Tersenyum dan berbicara pada orang lain dengan bebas, kata-kata yang diucapkan tanpa harus berpikir terlebih dahulu dan tidak mengambil waktu yang lama untuk berbicara, itu adalah Luhan dan Sehun mempunyai cerita yang berbeda. Sehun jarang berbicara, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sehun tertarik adalah piano dan buku-buku yang berada di raknya. Sementara Luhan memilih menghabiskan waktu diluar, menikmati keindahan alam, sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih mengunci diri di dalam rumah, Sehun tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuanya karena mereka selalu sibuk mengurus pertanian mereka yang terkenal, hampir tidak punya waktu untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi, ada hal lain yang membuat Sehun tertarik selain piano dan buku-bukunya, yaitu Kim Jongin.

Sehun selalu melihat dari jauh Luhan membawa temannya –Jongin- ke rumah mereka, bermain bersama dihalaman meskipun Jongin adalah seorang tunanetra. Ya, Jongin buta, tapi kebutaannya tidak membuat Sehun berhenti untuk melihatnya. Senyumnya, tawanya, Sehun selalu ingin menjadi Luhan untuk satu alasan, itu karena Kim Jongin. Tapi, Sehun terlalu malu untuk pergi keluar dan bergabung dengan mereka, jadi saat Luhan membawa Jongin, Sehun akan duduk disamping jendela dan bermain piano sebagai cara Sehun untuk berkomunikasi dengan Jongin. Jadi, ketika Luhan membawanya keluar untuk bertemu Jongin, Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak bersemangat.

"Ayo! Aku harus mengenalkanmu pada Jongin!" Luhan berkata dengan penuh keceriaan, sambil menarik pelan lengan Sehun, menarik anak pemalu itu untuk keluar bersamanya.

"Sehun ayolah!" Luhan menarik kasar lengan Sehun sebelum keduanya mendarat dilantai dengan bunyi yang keras, mengagetkan Jongin yang sedang berjongkok diam sambil membelai kucing mereka –Pinku-

"Apa itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan telapak tangannya yang menyentuh tanah, mencari sumber suara.

"Ini aku dan Sehun." jawab Luhan sembari membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dari tanah sebelum Luhan menariknya lagi menuju Jongin. "Aku membawa Sehun hari ini!"

Sisi bibir Jongin sedikit terangkat ke atas sebagai senyum kecil setelah mendengar nama Sehun. Jongin berdiri dari tanah secara tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya tidak seimbang, "Tolong!"

Sehun mendorong Luhan sambil melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jongin sebelum Jongin terjatuh, Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya dipinggang Jongin seakan tidak ingin Jongin keluar dari genggamannya. "Kau.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum dan bukan menampakkan ekspresi panik.

Tangan Jongin menyentuh lengan Sehun saat Jongin tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Jongin dengan perlahan mengaitkan jari mereka bersama-sama dan sebuah senyuman terlihat lagi.

"Sehun.." Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat pelan tangannya sebelum akhirnya berkeliaran di dada Sehun, Jongin perlahan-lahan meluncurkan tangannya di wajah Sehun, dan tangan Jongin berhenti untuk berkeliaran disana sambil membelai pipi Sehun. "Kau mempunyai kulit yang lembut." Jongin bergumam sebelum memindahkan tangannya pada hidung Sehun dan menyentuhnya, "Dan hidung yang sempurna."

Sehun berdeham canggung sebelum meraih tangan Jongin dari hidungnya dan menariknya ke bawah. Sehun menarik dirinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Jongin dengan lengannya masih membungkus pinggang Jongin. "Terimakasih." gumam Sehun sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

"Oh seseorang sedang malu." Luhan mencibir sebelum mengalungkan tangannya dibahu Jongin sambil menarik Jongin padanya, lengan Sehun terlepas dari pinggang Jongin karena Luhan menarik Jongin dengan kekuatan. "Jonginnie kau tidak seharusnya menyentuh Sehun seperti tu, dia tidak menyukainya."

"Oh-"

"Aku menyukainya!" Sehun dengan tidak sengaja berseru sebelum pipinya memerah karena malu. "Maksudku, aku tidak membencinya."

Jongin tersenyum lagi saat ia mengangkat kembali tangannya, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya diudara, dan Jongin mengerang kesal karena tidak berhasil menyentuh apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu lagi."

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa Jongin lihat. "Kedengarannya itu tidak benar."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

Sehun tertawa sebelum menarik tangan Jongin ke pipi Luhan dan memukulnya pelan menggunakan tangan Jongin. "Kau hanya perlu menampar wajah Luhan itu."

"Wow.. Aku selalu ingin melakukannya." seru Jongin.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Setelah pertemuan pertama, ketiganya selalu bersama seperti permen karet yang kenyal, tapi Sehun merasa menjadi orang ketiga diantara Luhan dan Jongin, ia tahu bahwa mereka menyadari kehadirannya disana, tapi Sehun tidak bisa bergumam kata-kata atau lelucon yang membuat Jongin tersenyum atau tertawa yang seperti Luhan lakukan, Luhan yang lebih banyak bicara dan menggoda Jongin, Sehun yang selalu bersikap lembut pada Sehun, Sehun melakukan kontak dengan Jongin melalu sentuhan, itu adalah caranya, tapi jujur dia ingin menjadi seperti Luhan.

"Luhan aku mohon kembalikan, kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu." cemberut kecil terlihat diwajah Jongin ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya disekitar untuk mencari Luhan. "Aku membutuhkannya lagi."

"Tidak." Luhan menyeringai sambil menggerakkan _The Braille Book_ di udara. "Katakan dulu padaku siapa yang memberimu buku ini lalu aku akan mengembalikannya padamu."

"Luhan." Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan keras ketika ia berdiri dari tanah yang berumput itu. "Kembalikan padanya."

"Nooooo~" Luhan bernyanyi saat ia melangkah menjauhi Jongin, dan melambaikan bukunya di udara. "Katakan dulu siapa yang memberinya."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Jongin berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Luhan, mengikuti sumber suara yang ia dengar. Luhan bergerak ke samping sebelum Jongin datang menyentuhnya yang membuat Jongin jatuh ke bawah tanah.

"Jongin!" Sehun berseru sambil bergegas menghampiri Jongin yang sedang mencoba untuk berdiri, mengusap sikunya yang sedikit tergores dan sedikit darah yang keluar. "Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun sembari berjongkok disamping Jongin, meraih siku Jongin untuk memeriksanya. "Sialan, kau berdarah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin bergumam lemah saat ia mencoba untuk menarik tangannya, tapi Sehun menariknya lagi.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Sehun mendesah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan memberikan tatapan maut pada saudara laki-lakinya itu. "Luhan, jangan pernah melakukannya lagi."

Luhan berjongkok disamping Jongin lalu mencengkram lengan Sehun. "Aku minta maaf.. Aku hanya ingin tahu.." Luhan berkata seraya menggigit bibirnya yang terluka. "Aku sangat menyesal."

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak mengepalkan tangannya melihat kejadian yang berada di depan matanya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menarik rumput, dan sedikit mendesah.

"Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa." Jongin bergumam, membasuh sikunya dengan sedikit ludah. "Ini dari ibuku.. Kemarin ia datang untuk mengunjungiku dan memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku."

"Ulang tahun?" Luhan bertanya, sebuah seringaian tercetak dibibirnya, tapi ia bersikap seperti orang yang terkejiut.

"Kau melupakannya kan? Kau juga Sehun." Jongin bergumam sedih dan cemberut.

"Aku tid-"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, Jonginnie?" Luhan berseru lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil lalu meletakkannya di telapak tangan Jongin. "Sehun mungkin lupa, tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

"Apa ini?" Jongin bertanya seraya menyentuh kotak yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Aku akan membukakannya untukmu." Luhan mengambil kotak itu, membuka tutupnya dan mengambil sebuah kalung perak. Luhan berjongkok dibelakang Jongin lalu memasangkan kalungnya pada leher Jongin. "Aku tahu ini memang terlihat feminin, tapi itu cocok untukmu." Luhan mengusap hidungnya dengan rona merah yang muncul dipipinya.

"Aku menyukainya, terimakasih Luhan." Jongin berkata sembari menyentuh kalung yang berada lehernya.

Luhan menarik rantai persegi yang digantung disepanjang kalung tersebut, lalu ia tempatkan di telapak tangan Jongin. "Aku membuat ukiran kata ini agar bisa dibaca seperti braille, jadi cobalah untuk membacanya."

Jongin menyentuh rantai tersebut seperti yang Luhan minta. "L" Jongin mengucapkan kata pertama, lalu ia bergerak pada kata berikutnya. "U" Jongin berhenti dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau menginginkan nafsu?"

Sehun tidak bisa membantu tapi ia tertawa saat memeriksa rantai itu. Senyuman diwajahnya memudar dan digantikan dengan wajah muram. "Dia tidak menginginkannya."

"Lalu ap-"

"Cukup lanjutkan membacanya."

Jongin meneruskannya lagi dan dia berpindah pada huruf selanjutnya. "H" Jongin berhenti lagi. "Tunggu.. Apakah itu Luhan?"

"Kau benar! Tapi masih ada lanjutannya, jadi bacalah semuanya." Luhan berceloteh dengan penuh rasa semangat.

Sehun beranjak dari posisinya karena ia tidak tahan lagi. "Aku akan segera kembali." gumamnya.

"Tunggu!" Jongin berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk mencari Sehun, lalu memegang tangan Sehun. "Mana hadiah untukku?"

"Aku tidak ingat ulang tahunmu." Sehun berbohong lalu melepaskan tangan Jongin dan, "Setidaknya habiskan waktumu denganku."

"Aku harus les piano." Sehun memberi alasan lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Biarkan dia pergi. Kau kan tahu jika les piano Sehun itu penting baginya."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya seraya mendesah. Sehun berjalan pergi dari mereka, mengabaikan teriakkan Jongin yang memanggil namanya.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Kau terlihat stress." Yixing, guru les piano Sehun berkata sambil menarik tangan Sehun dari papan piano. "Aku bisa merasakannya dari caramu bermain."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun bergumam dengan membiarkan tangannya tetap berada pada genggaman Yixing. Sehun mengatur jari-jarinya kembali di papan piano saat ia mulai memainkan lagu yang ia praktekan bersama Yixing, _Abandoned._ Lagu ini seharusnya tentang sebuah perpisahan yang biasa ia tujukan untuk orang tuanya, karena mereka tidak pernah fokus pada Sehun, tapi setelah ia mengenal Jongin, lagu ini selalu terbayang diri Jongin. Sehun tahu Jongin seorang tunanetra, tapi mungkin Jongin juga tidak bisa melihat cintanya dan Sehun tahu alasannya.

"Luhan." Sehun mengkatupkan rahangnya dengan menekan _tuts_ piano dengan kencang, mengerang marah.

"Lihat, kau memang sedang stress." Yixing mencibir lalu beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil tas yang berada disampingnya. "Teruslah berlatih, kompetisi itu berlangsung minggu depan, dan aku tidak ingin kalah." Yixing menyeringai sebelum melambaikan tangannya saat ia berjalan keluar dari ruang praktek.

Sehun menghempaskan kepalanya di _keyboards_ , mengabaikan suara goresan ditelinganya dan mendesah berat. Sehun tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, biasanya ia akan memikirkan mengenai dirinya sendiri, tapi setelah Jongin masuk ke dalam hidupnya, semuanya menjadi berubah. Sehun perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dari _keyboards_ dan menegakkan dirinya di kursi, mengambil kotak kecil dari saku celananya. Ia membuka tutupnya dan menatap gelang hitam yang berada di dalamnya, itu memang terlihat sederhana, namun itu adalah harta yang paling berharga bagi Sehun dan ia ingin memberikannya pada Jongin. Sehun membanting kotak tersebut ke arah piano dan mendesah kembali.

"Berhentilah bermimpi." gumamnya sebelum meletakkan kepalanya dipapan piano, menatap dinding biru ruang prakteknya. Dinding itu dicat warna biru agar ia bisa merasa tenang, tapi Sehun tidak merasakannya sekarang.

Sehun menghentakkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara derit pintu, Sehun mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia melihat bahwa Jongin lah yang memasuki ruangannya. Tangan Jongin menyentuh dinding untuk membantunya berjalan, Jongin tidak bergumam apapun karena tangannya masih sibuk berkeliaran di dinding. "Aku tidak memasuki ruangan yang salah." Jongin tersenyum sembari melepaskan tangannya dari dinding sebelum ia mulai berjalan kembali, dan keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya saat ia tersandung buku Sehun yang berada di lantai.

Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya mendengar suara gedebuk keras sebelum ia mengambil kotak yang ia buang sebelumnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Sehun melangkah menuju Jongin yang mengerang kesakitan, "Ini sakit sekali." Jongin mengerang saat tangannya menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Kau seharusnya membawa Luhan bersamamu." Sehun berteriak seraya melingkarkan pinggangnya pada pinggang Jongin, "Kau sangat bodoh Jongin." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjatuhkan dengan pelan Jongin di sofa.

"Aku ingin berdua denganmu, tanpa Luhan." ucap Jongin yang menatap lurus ke dinding. "Kau tahu jika kau itu jarang sekali berbicara, jadi aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Jongin menyentuh permukaan sofa sembari menepuknya pelan. "Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku bisa mendengar."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Sehun bergumam lirih.

"Ada!" Jongin berteriak saat ia mendengar kecil suara langkah kaki, yang berarti Sehun hanya berputar. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu!"

"Apa itu?" Sehun berputar lagi, menghampiri Jongin. Sebuah senyuman kecil tercetak diwajahnya saat Jongin tersenyum.

"Luhan mengajakku berkencan." Jongin berseri-seri seraya memegang kalung yang berada dilehernya."Dia mengajakku kencan, Hun."

Tubuh Sehun membeku seketika, ia hanya menatap Jongin, bibirnya bergetar, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, Sehun tediam. Sehun perlahan-lahan mundur, melangkah lebih jauh dari Jongin. Sehun memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya. "Itu bagus." gumam Sehun sebelum ia memutar badannya, berlari keluar dari ruang praktek meninggalkan Jongin yang bingung.

Sehun berlari, ia tidak berhenti sampai ia berhenti di danau, tempat dimana Sehun selalu menyendiri. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di rumput dan berteriak kencang. Itu memang kesalahannya juga, seharusnya ia mengaku pada Jongin, tapi tidak, ia selalu diam melihat Luhan dan Jongin. Sehun mengambil kotak dari sakunya, membuka kasar tutupnya dan menatap benda yang berada didalamnya.

"Ini tidak ada gunanya lagi." gumamnya sebelum mengambil gelang itu dari kotak. Sehun melemparkan kotaknya lalu berjongkok di rumput. "Selamat tinggal." tambahnya seraya meletakkan gelang itu diantara rerumputan.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Apa kau yakin kali ini?" Yixing bertanya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Maksudku, awalnya kau tidak ingin pergi karena anak buta itu, lalu kenapa sekarang?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan karirku, aku tidak akan mendapat apa-apa jika aku tetap disini." Sehun bergumam sambil tetap mengatur buku pianonya. "Ngomong-ngomong, anak buta itu bernama Jongin."

Yixing mengejek sebelum meletakkan tangannya di dada. "Dia menolak mu, kan?" Yixing mencibir, "Ayolah Sehun, itu hanyalah cinta."

"Ini bukan karena dia!" Sehun berteriak, menjatuhkan semua buku dengan kekuatannya, ia marah. "Dia tidak berarti apa-apa untukku!" tambahnya dengan masih berteriak. Sehun menghela nafasa sambil menjengut rambutnya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Dia benar-benar sesuatu sekali ya?" Yixing perlahan berdiri dari sofa, menatap lembut pada Sehun. "Tapi sungguh, kau harus berhenti mengharapkannya." tambahnya dengan tertawa kecil. "Besok jam 3 sore harus sudah berada di bandara." Ucap Yixing sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang praktek.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Sehun menggendong tasnya dibahu sambil menatap dirinya di cermin. Ini adalah harinya, ia akhirnya akan meninggalkan segalanya. Hatinya terasa berat, kakinya sungguh berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Ia bosan dengan piano dan tidak pernah ingin untuk melanjutkan karirnya. Sehun menyisir rambutnya sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu. Saat tangannya memegang knop pintu, pintu itu sudah ditarik terbuka.

"Sehun." Jongin memanggil pelan, ekspresinya terlihat khawatir. "Sehun kau ada disini?" seru Jongin lagi, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di udara.

Sehun tetap berada di tempatnya, hanya beberapa sentimeter dari Jongin, jika Jongin maju selangkah dan mengulurkan tangannya, maka ia akan menyentuh Sehun. Sehun tidak menggumakan apapun, ia hanya diam melihat Jongin yang sedang menggerakkan tangannya.

"Sehun aku mohon katakan padaku jika kau ada disini." Jongin memohon dengan suara memelas, suaranya terdengar serak. "Kau belum pergi, kan?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa buruk. Sehun tidak menjawab ucapan Jongin, ia hanya ingin perpisahan mereka dengan cara seperti ini, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Dia tahu bahwa sepelan langkah kaki akan terdengar oleh Jongin, jadi ia tetap diam. Tangannya gatal ingin merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukannya, tapi ia harus menahannya. Harus dengan cara seperti ini.

Jongin menjatuhkan tangannya. Air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya, "Kau benar-benar sudah pergi." gumamnya dengan tertawa kecil. "Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya kembali untuk menyentuh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Jongin mengeluarkan manik-manik merah dari sakunya, seperti tidak asing lagi bagi Sehun. Sehun melihat Jongin menjatuhkan manik-manik tersebut ke lantai, bingung mengapa Jongin melakukannya, menjatuhkan manik-manik tersebut yang Sehun yakin Jongin tidak akan bisa mengambilnya lagi.

"Aku biasa menyebutnya manik-manik keberuntunganku, itu darimu. Itu adalah manik-manik yang menghiburku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seperti itu, tapi aku pikir jika itu darimu pasti itu adalah benda yang berharga, kan?" Jongin tertawa sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dulu aku berpikir jika itu hanya manik-manik biasa, sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau adalah alasanku berhenti menangis saat itu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah pergi, manik-manik itu bukan milikku lagi." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang tumpah pada lantai kayu kamar tersebut. "Dan, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berhenti menangis lagi."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi, Sehun hanya melihat Jongin yang menangis dan terlihat hancur di depannya. Sehun melihat Jongin menyentuh dinding untuk membantunya berjalan, meskipun kadang tersandung lantai, Sehun tidak membantunya, ia hanya terus memperhatikan. Saat langkah Jongin sudah tak terdengar lagi, Sehun membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil manik-manik merah itu dilantai, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Sekarang ini adalah manik-manik keberuntunganku." Sehun bergumam dengan senyum kecil yang tercetak di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **Haloooo kimykai datang lagi bawa FF Terjemahan ketiga ^^**

 **Yang diatas itu baru chapter 1 loh..**

 **Ada yang mau dilanjut tidak nih?**

 **Alasan saya menerjemahan FF diatas karena FF tersebut bagus sekali dan mendapat respon yang bagus dari para pembaca.**

 **Minimal 10 review bakal saya lanjut, tapi jika tidak sampai 10 tidak akan saya lanjut. Itu berarti FF nya memang tidak menarik untuk kalian, atau karena terjemahannya jelek.**

 **Yang sudah baca tolong review untuk hargai saya ya. Review kalian sangat membantu** **J**

 **Kritikkan saya terima kok.**

 **Saya sudah berusaha keras untuk mempermudah bahasa agar kalian bisa paham. Saya juga masih terus belajar. Jadi, tolong harap dimaklum jika ada beberapa kalimat yang menurut kalian aneh.**

 **Terimakasih ^^**

 **Thanks to :**

 ** _Kim Kai Jong; k1mut; asmayae;  
byuyun92; ariska; rofi mvpshawol_**

 **w/ Love kimykai and EXO**


	2. Chapter 2 : You Know It Was Me The Whole

**I KNOW IT IS YOU, SO DON'T GO**

Real Author : kkamhun

Translator : kimykai

Main Cast : Sehun x Jongin

Length : Twoshoot

Summary :

 _Sehun selalu menjadi orang ketiga diantara Luhan dan Jongin, melihat kakaknya menyentuh dan berbicara dengan Jongin secara bebas, dan Sehun yang seorang pemalu. Sehun yang jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakaknya yang buta dan ketika Luhan mengalami kecelakaan mobil, Sehun yang menggantikan posisi Luhan untuk membuat Jongin senang meskipun Jongin terus memanggilnya "Luhan" yang bukan nama aslinya_

N/A : This not my fanfiction. I just translated it onto Indonesian.

(Ini bukan fanfiction milik saya. Saya hanya menerjemahkannya kedalam bahasa Indonesia)

 **I AM NOT A PLAGIARISM!**

This is the real :

/story/view/914024/1/i-know-it-is-you-so-don-t-go-sekai-kailu-sekailu/

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!**

.

.

N/A : yang tulisan bold miring itu Flasback ya, teman-teman.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Chapter 2 (END) : You Know It Was Me The Whole Time, Didn't You?**

H

U

N

K

A

I

 ** _Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, matahari yang bersinar dilangit yang tinggi, orang tuanya yang tidak ada di rumah dan kakaknya yang sedang tidur seperti biasanya. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana Sehun akan mengunci diri di kamar praktek, jari-jarinya menekan pada keyboards saat ia mulai memainkan semua lagu yang ia pelajari dari Mr. Zhang. Sehun tidak pernah keluar dari ruang prakteknya, tidak pernah, tapi seseorang mengubah segalanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau bermain dengan bagus lagi hari ini, Sehun." Mr. Zhang memuji Sehun dengan tangannya mengusap rambut Sehun dan menepuknya pelan, "Andai saja anak saya bisa sebaik dirimu."_**

 ** _Sehun tetap memasang wajah tenangnya, tetap diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Sehun menatap laki-laki dengan kulitnya yang tan, rambut hitam dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya yang sedang duduk di rumput hijau sambil menutup mata. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya ketika laki-laki itu tetap pada posisi yang sama, tidak melakukan apapun seperti sedang menunggu seseorang._**

 ** _Sehun kembali menatap gurunya, "Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada laki-laki tersebut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ahh itu!" wajah Mr. Zhang tiba-tiba menjadi cerah saat Sehun bertanya tentang laki-laki itu. "Dia adalah Jongin, ia tinggal bersama Mrs. Kim, dan ia adalah seorang tunanetra. Tapi, dia benar-benar baik." Mr. Zhang berhenti berbicara saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi, bagaimana cara dia datang kesini?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Buta?" Sehun bergumam sambil melesat kan perhatiannya kembali pada laki-laki itu –yang bernama Jongin-. "Bagaimana bisa…seseorang secantik dia buta?" Sehun mengalihkan pertanyaan ke dirinya sendiri. Saat Sehun sedang memikirkan jawabannya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah berpindah dari tempatnya sebelum ia terjatuh lagi, wajahnya mendarat di tanah yang keras._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jongin!" Mr. Zhang berteriak, lalu berlari keluar ruangan._**

 ** _Bingung, Sehun tersentak dari pemikirannya saat ia melihat Jongin yang menangis sambil menguap lututnya. Sehun tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain untuk menyelamatkan Jongin, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari keluar rumah. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, berlari ke halaman belakang dimana Jongin berada._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tanya Sehun setelah ia berjongkok di samping Jongin, melirik pada tenaman Jongin yang telah hancur, dan lutut Jongin yang tergores oleh tanah kasar dengan darah yang mengucur ke bawah kakinya. Sehun meringkuk sakit, karena ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya._**

 ** _Jongin tidak berhenti menangis, ia malah menangis dengan keras. Matanya menutup rapat saat ia mencengkram lututnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Jongin mendesis ketika Mr. Zhang mencoba untuk menyentuh lututnya sebelum ia semakin keras menangis._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya." Mr. Zhang berseru sambil menatap Jongin, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik._**

 ** _Sehun memegang tanah saat ia akan berdiri yang membuat gelangnya menyangkut pada rumput, manik-maniknya berjatuhkan karena lepas dari benangnya. "Ugh, jangan saat ini." Sehun mendengus kesal. Sehun membukuk untuk mengambil semua manik=manik yang berjatuha di tanah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sehun, Master! Kau mempunyai kelas sejarah sekarang!" kepala pelayan memanggilnya._**

 ** _Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Jongin sambil mendesah. "Mr. Zhang, ayo kita abaikan kelas sekarang. Tolong minta mata supir untuk mengantarnya pulang." gumamnya, ia menyimpan manik-manik itu disakunya lalu berlari kembali ke dalam rumah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jongin, biarkan aku mengantar mu pulang, ya?"_**

 ** _Jongin tahu suara itu, tetapi ia tetap tidak berhenti menangis, rasa sakit dilututnya begitu menyakitkan, rasanya seperti harimau yang mencakar lututnya dengan kuku mereka yang tajam. Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Mr. Zhang sambil mencengkram rumput, ia merasa sebuah benda ringan pada genggamannya saat ia menarik tangannya dari rumput, dan Jongin berhenti menangis ia ingin tahu benda apa yang dipegangnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mr. Zhang apa ini?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggerakkan tangannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Manik-manik? Manik-manik merah? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Jongin menggeleng tidak yakin dari mana benda itu berasal. "Apakah dari laki-laki yang tadi?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah! Gelangnya terkait dan hancur sekarang, bisa jadi itu salah satu dari manik-manik yang terjatuh tadi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa laki-laki itu?" Jongin bertanya seraya mencoba untuk menyentuh manik-manik itu denga tangannya yang lain._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Sehun, salah satu anak dari keluarga Oh. Kenapa? Kaui ingin mengembalikannya? Aku berpikir jika ia tidak membutuhkannya."_**

 ** _Senyuman tercetak di wajah Jongin dengan menggenggam erat manik-manik itu ditangannya. "Manik-manik miliknya sekarang telah menjadi jimat keberuntunganku."_**

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda."

Sehun mengangguk sambil berjalan melewati semua staff seraya menegakkan kepalanya melihat mereka dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Sehun menarik-narik dasinya yang agak terikat kencang, dan melepaskannya sebelum ia melempar dasi tersebut ke sisi ruangan sambil membanting pintu, ia berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di sisi ruangan dan mendudukan dirinya sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak ia pergi, dan Sehun belum bisa benar-benar untuk melupakan atau menghapus Jongin dari hidupnya. Tangan Sehun perlahan meraih kalung yang berada di lehernya, memegang manik-manik yang digantung di kalung tersebut, lalu memutar-mutarnya dengan jarinya.

"Sehun! Kau harus menunjukkan rasa hormat pada para staff!" Yixing berteriak sambil membanting pintu.

"Untung saja mereka cukup baik untuk tetap membiarkanmu pergi." Sehun menjatuhkan tangannya sebelum ia menyentuh pelipisnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanya Sehun kesal. Yixing mendengus, "Ngomong-ngomong ada surat untuk mu." Yixing mengambil surat dari sakunya dan menaruhnya pada paha Sehun. "Dan bukan, bukan dari Jongin."

"Aku tidak menunggu surat darinya." Sehun bergumam sembari merobek amplop, mengambil kertas putih yang berada di dalamnya, "Keluarlah, aku membutuhkan privasi."

"Oh diamlah, kau akan membutuhkanku nanti, jadi aku tidak mau mengalah."

Sehun memberikan Yixing tatapan tajam, lalu mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada isi surat tersebut, membacanya perlahan-lahan. "Dari Luhan?" Sehun membacanya, ia bergumam sendiri sambil mengalihkan matanya pada tulisan berikutnya.

 **[Sehuna,**

 **Kau baik-baik saja kan di Seoul? Aku baik-baik saja disini. Hyung mempunyai permintaan, dan aku yakin kau akan melakukannya untukku. Ini tentang Jongin...Sehun...Saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi, tempat dimana kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi, dan aku tahu aku percaya padamu.. Permintaanku pasti akan membuatmu marah, tapi aku mohon lakukan ini demi Jongin. Aku.. Aku ingin kau menjaga Jongin, kembalilah ke rumah dan jaga Jongin untukku. Dia membutuhkan bimbingan. Aku pikir...semua itu untuk, selamanya? Jaga diri, Hun. Katakan pada Jongin jika aku mencintainya selalu, dan tolong cintai Jongin juga. ]**

Mulutnya mengumpat pada isi surat itu sebelum ia membuangnya pada lantai putih, mendengus marah dengan membanting tangannya ke sofa. "Dia pikir dia siapa?" ucapnya sembari mengatupkan giginya kesal sebelum ia beranjak dari sofa, mengambil ponselnya di meja rias. Sehun meng- _unlock_ layar ponselnya, menuju kontaknya dan mencari nama yang ia tuju. Sehun menempatkan ponselnya di telinga, sambil mendengarkan ringtone Luhan yang merupakan suara Jongin yang mengatakan aku mencintaimu padanya. Sehun meringis kesal dengan tangannya mencengkram erat ponselnya, "Kau!" Sehun berucap duluan saat seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mengenali suara itu, ia berdeham canggung, "Hai _mom_."

"Kau sudah menerima surat Luhan?"

"Ya _mom_ -"

"Bagus, pulanglah sekarang. Seperti yang dikatakan Luhan disurat, kau harus menjaga Jongin."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya sebelum ia mendesah. "Mom, kenapa aku harus menjaga Jongin? Bukankah ia berkencan dengan Luhan. Jadi mintalah Luhan untuk menjaganya. Aku mempunyai kegiatan besok, jadi minta Luhan untuk melakukannya sendiri." ucap Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk menurunkan nada suaranya untuk sang Ibu, ia tidak ingin terdengar kasar pada Ibunya, walau sebagaimanapun ia merasa marah.

"Ia tidak ada disini untuk Jongin, jadi kau harus menjaga Jongin tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak. Itu permintaan kakakmu dan kau harus mengabulkannya."

"Aku bukan pengasuhnya dan jika Luhan tidak ada, kau seharusnya berada disana dan merawatnya sendiri, aku mempunyai hal yang lebih baik untuk menetap disini. Itu terdengar konyol bagaimana kau memintaku untuk kembali kesana setelah 5 tahun karena Luhan tidak ada untuk Jongin."

"Kau jan-"

Sehun memotong ucapan Ibunya dengan desahan yang keras. "Aku tahu dengan baik apa yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini."

"Kau jangan!" Ibunya berteriak. "Luhan sudah pergi dengan tenang, ia sudah pergi. Ia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat dalam perjalanan untuk bertemu denganmu!"

Dan suara dentang terdengar saat ponselnya yang terjatuh dari genggamannya.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Ini saatnya." Sehun bergumam dengan menghela nafas pelan seraya mengencangkan tali tas di bahunya, mengetuk pintu dan menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Sehun merasa gugup, tentu saja siapa yang tidak merasa gugup. Ini sudah lima tahun, siapa yang tahan untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya tanpa merasa gugup setelah tidak bertemu selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Dan alasan ia pergi tidak cukup kuat untuk dimaafkan karena pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada orangtuanya, untung saja orangtuanya masih memberinya uang saku.

Sehun mengentakkan kakinya sebelum ia melayangkan kakinya untuk menendang pintu. Apakah tidak ada orang di rumah? Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di dada, kesal menunggu terlalu lama.

Pintu terbuka yang menampakkan sosok yang memakai kemeja bergaris merah. Sehun hampir menganga melihat Jongin berada di hadapannya, ia tumbuh lebih tinggi tapi masih terlihat kurus seperti biasanya. Tapi, sebelum Sehun berbicara, Jongin sudah memeluknya.

"Luhan akhirnya kau kembali." Jongin bergumam sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, karena Jongin selalu melakukan hal itu pada Luhan.

"Tunggu Jongin-"

"Ahh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau akan telat seminggu. Aku menunggumu, kau tahu." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun, yang mana membuat Sehun frustasi.

"Jongin aku-"

"Ibu sudah menunggu kita, jadi bawa aku ke dapur sekarang!" Jongin berseri-seri lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun yang kemudian merentangkan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi ia masih menuruti perintah Jongin. Sehun berjalan ke samping Jongin sebelum ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin dan membantunya berjalan, seperti sedang membawa pengantin. "Puas?" tanya Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada lengan Sehun. "Lebih dari puas, dan apakah kau membentuk tubuhmu selama kau pergi? Aku bisa merasakannya.." gumam Jongin sebelum ia meraba-raba lengan Sehun dan sedikit menggelitiknya.

Sebelum Sehun menyangkal ucapan Jongin, Ibu Luhan sudah berada di depannya dengan wajah yang cemberut. "Tuan Kim, bisakah Anda mengantar Jongin ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Luhan." Ibunya mengatakan pada pelayan sebelum memberitahu Sehun dengan kedipan mata.

"Tapi, Luhan baru saja kembali~" Jongin merengek dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada siku Sehun, tidak ingin melepaskan.

Sehun tidak mengerti situasi saat ini, tapi ia memutuskan untuk bermain perannya. "Aku akan segera kembali." ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangan Jongin, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Jongin dan memberinya sebuah ciuman ringan di kepala. "Pergilah dulu." tambah Sehun lagi seraya melirik pada Tuan Kim memberi tanda agar segera membawa Jongin.

"Jadi-" Nyonya Oh mulai berbicara setelah Jongin dibawa pergi, "-apa kabar?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, "Bagimana aku? Kenapa dia memanggilku Luhan?! Apa yang kau katakan padanya?!"

"Dia tidak akan bisa menerima jika kita katakan tentang kematian Luhan, jadi kau harus berpura-pura menjadi Luhan, selamanya." Ibunya berseru dengan tenang sambil menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Apa?! Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia berhak untuk tahu dan aku tidak akan berpura-pura menjadi Luhan untuk selamanya. Aku mempunyai kehidupan kau tahu!"

"Lalu-" Ibunya tiba-tiba tertawa kecil dan memyeringai pada Sehun. "-kau ingin menyakitinya? Katakan pada Jongin yang sebenarnya, dan lihatlah dia menangis untuk Luhan, dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa selain Luhan dan kau ingin membuatnya hancur?" Ibunya melipat tangannya di dada, menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menggumamkan kata-kata umpatan sebelum mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadilah Luhan selama sebulan, membuat Jongin tenang lalu katakan padanya yang sebenarnya, kemudian kau boleh melanjutkan karirmu lagi."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, lalu menghela nafas berat, "Baik."

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan menghela nafas lagi. Manik-manik merah yang menggantung pada kalung yang menghiasi lehernya. Ia menyentuh manik-manik itu lalu memutar-mutarnya, "Sekarang bukan manik-manik keberuntungan, huh?" Sehun menyeringai sebelum ia menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Luhan."

Sehun memutar kepalanya ke samping, menampakkan Jongin yang sedang berpegangan pada dinding, "Apa yang membawamu kemari Jongin?" Sehun bertanya sebelum ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Ah.." semburat merah terlihat dipipi Jongin saat ia tersenyum sedih, "Aku merindukanmu.." gumamnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, tapi dia mengepalkan tangannya saat ia menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu bukan untuknya. "Aku juga." ujarnya sebelum ia berjalan menuju Jongin, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jongin. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Jongin menyentuh lengan Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia memegang tangan Sehun, "Tanganmu terasa lebih kasar.." ucap Jongin pelan, lalu mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Sehun.

Sehun tertawa saat jari mereka tidak terkait dengan benar. Sehun membenarkan kaitan jari mereka agar lebih nyaman dan pas. "Kau masih terlihat lucu." gumaman itu terucap begitu saja secara tiba-tiba, Sehun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Jongin tertawa seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Dan dadamu terasa lebih berbentuk." tambahnya sembari mengusakkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau benar-benar tahu segalanya tentang Lu- aku, ya kan?"

Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk dibibir Jongin sebelum ia berbicara, "Aku tahu dengan baik tentangmu."

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Ini sudah seminggu dan Jongin selalu menempel pada Sehun. Sehun menyukai perlakukan Jongin padanya, tapi tidak saat Jongin menganggap dirinya sebagai Luhan dan bukan Oh Sehun. Saat hari terakhir, Sehun sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memberi tahu pada Jongin tentang sebenarnya, ia ingin mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa dirinya bukan Luhan, tapi Sehun selalu mencintai Jongin. Sehun tidak ingin berpura-pura menjadi Luhan lagi, tapi demi Jongin dia melakukannya.

Mendesah, Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada permukaan piano. Itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang tetap sama setelah ia kembali, dan ia beruntung karena mereka tidak membuang piano yang Sehun cintai. Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia terlalu banyak perpikir dan yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur. Tapi, sebelum Sehun benar-benar tertidur, suara deritan pintu yang terbuka membuatnya kaget.

Jongin memasuki ruangan dengan tongkat yang membantunya berjalan. Jongin meletakkan tongkatnya dilantai dan berjalan menuju piano. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, ia beranjak dari kursi sebelum akhirnya bersandar pada tembok. Ia hanya melihat Jongin yang duduk pada kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Tangan Jongin menyentuh papan piano, membuka tutupnya dan menggerakkan jarinya di _keyboards_. Tersenyum, Jongin memejamkan matanya saat ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Sehun kenal dengan lagu itu. Itu adalah lagu yang selalu ia mainkan, lagu yang ia gunakan saat kompetisi, Abandone, ya lagu itu. Sehun melihat Jongin dengan takjub karena Jongin bermain dengan sempurna, ia mengetahui semua letak kunci nadanya. Sehun masih menganga saat Jongin telah selesai memainkan lagunya, menakjubkan. Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya di papan piano, ia menangis.

"Hun-ah.." Jongin bergumam, suaranya terdengar serak. "Kenapa Hun-ah.." tambahnya.

Sehun bingung, apakah tadi Jongin memanggil namanya? Ia hanya melihat, Sehun ingin tahu apa alasan Jongin menangis.

"Hun-ah.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" gumam Jongin yang diikuti desahan setelahnya. "Kau.. maksud.."

Jujur saat ini Sehun merasa bingung. Sehun ingin rasanya meminta Jongin agar menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud sebelumnya. Tapi, Sehun tahu Jongin pasti akan marah karena tidak mengatakan padanya jika ia berdiri di tempat itu dari tadi.

Jongin menyentuh papan piano itu sebelum ia memukulnya dengan keras, "Katakan yang sebenarnya, aku tahu semuanya." gumamnya seraya mengcengkram erat piano itu sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari kursi, mengambil tongkatnya, dan berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang bingung.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dengan masih memperhatikan Jongin yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap pada pianonya, "Apa yang dia maksud..."

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Tuan Oh!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia membalikkan badan. Senyuman terlihat diwajahnya saat ia melihat pelayannya datang dengan terengah-engah, seakan capek untuk mengerjarnya tadi. "Ah, Byun. Ada apa?"

"Byun?" Sang pelayan tertawa. "Oh ayolah Sehun, berhenti berbicara formal."

Sehun hanya tersenyum seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mengejarku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kondisimu, aku dengar kau sekarang menjadi Luhan?" Baekhyun menggoda Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum pahit, kerutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Benar, Luhan."

Baekhyun menepuk lengan Sehun, memberikannya senyum semangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah pergi ke kuburan Luhan untuk memeriksanya? Aku dengar kau tidak pernah menyapa Jongin sekali pun."

"Ya, tidak pernah." Sehun menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Aku hanya tidak bisa, tidak saat Jongin tidak mengetahui apapun." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sedih saat ia sadar bahwa dipikiran Jongin hanya ada Luhan.

"Ayo kita ganti topik, kau jangan sampai menangis disini. Tapi hey, ada apa antara kau dan Jongin?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu dengan tatapan Baekhyun, "Tidak ada apa-apa, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, dia lengket dengan mu saat kau menjadi Luhan, biasanya dia tidak seperti itu. Luhan dan Jongin selalu berbicara satu sama lain, tapi mereka jarang melakukan ciuman, pelukan, atau sekedar melakukan skinship."

"Tunggu." potong Sehun. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Sehun sebelum ia menarik Sehun lebih dekat. "Saat dengan Luhan ia akan berbeda, ia mempunyai cara sendiri saat dengan mu Sehun." Baekhyun berbicara dengan seringaian puas.

"Tunggu, apa?" Sehun masih bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Sehun tidak melihat ada yang berbeda, bukankah Jongin memperlakukan Sehun dengan cara yang sama yang ia lakukan pada Luhan?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum geli. "Oh Sehun kadang-kadang kau itu bodoh." bisik Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu, mengabaikan Sehun yang terus memanggilnya.

"Oi!" Sehun terus memanggilnya, tapi Baekhyun sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Mendesah, Sehun mengacak pelan rambutnya, "Ada apa dengan semua ini..."

Saat Sehun tengah tenggelam dari pikirannya, dia merasa tetesan air mengenai wajahnya sebelum hujan turun dengan deras, membasahi setengah bajunya yang kebesaran, ia segera berlari menuju rumah dan menghela nafas lega, "Itu memang sulit." gumamnya, sebelum Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, ia sudah ditahan oleh Ibunya yang baru saja datang dari dapur.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya Ibunya. Matanya melihat-lihat kesekitar, Ibunya terlihat...khawatir.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Dia tidak bersamamu?!" Ibunya tiba-tiba berteriak sebelum tangannya menyentuh tangan Sehun, "Dia tidak pergi denganmu?"

"Kami bertemu. Tapi, dia bilang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, sungai? Harusnya ia sudah kembali sekarang?" Sehun tidak melihat Jongin saat mereka berpisah tadi.

"Ya Tuhan." Ny. Oh memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Dia buta Sehun! Apa kau melupakannya? Dia bisa tenggelam di sungai!"

Otaknya serasa bekerja kembali ketika sang Ibu mengatakan tentang Jongin, Sehun tersentak dari pikirannya sebelum ia segera berlari keluar rumah, hujan membasahi tubuhnya lagi tapi Sehun tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga, hanya ada satu orang dipikirannya saat ini. "Jongin." gumam Sehun, air hujan mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tapi Sehun hanya menelannya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di danau, danau yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Matanya melihat-lihat ke sekitar, mencari keberadaan Jongin, walaupun tetesan air hujan menghalangi penglihatannya. "Jongin!" teriak Sehun.

"Hun..."

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggil namanya dengan pelan, ia melihat Jongin yang sedang merosot di pohon, Jongin menutup matanya saat ia menyentuh lututnya, dan Sehun menyadari jika lutut Jongin terluka hebat. Panik, Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi kening Jongin.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, Jongin kenapa kau ada disini..." Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung Jongin sebelum ia melepaskannya lagi karena Jongin mengerang kesakitan. "Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Punggungku sakit.." Jongin bergumam lemah, ia terlihat bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Tahan untuk saat ini." ucap Sehun seraya melingkarkan kembali lengannya pada punggung Jongin dan menggendongnya. "Tutup matamu sekarang, hujan turun dengan deras."

Jongin masih bisa tertawa disituasi saat ini, "Aku dapat merasakannya.." ucapnya sebelum ia terbatuk.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mohon tutup matamu. Aku tidak ingin kau mati."

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat. Luka dilututnya akan sembuh dengan obat." Sang Dokter membungkuk -untuk memberi salam- pada Sehun dan Ny. Oh, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ny. Oh menghela nafas lega seraya mengusap air mata yang mulai mengering dipipinya, membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun dan memberinya senyuman, "Terimakasih Sehun, terimakasih banyak."

"Tidak masalah." Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman kembali, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Melihat Jongin tidur selalu ampuh membuatnya terhibur. Menatapnya dengan lembut, Sehun akan sangat senang jika melihatnya setiap hari.

"Luhan pasti akan sangat senang."

"Tidak, dia tidak akan senang." Sehun tersenyum dengan masih tetap menatap Jongin. "-dia akan merasa cemburu. Dia pasti ingin menyelamatkan Jongin juga."

"Itu benar." Ibunya tertawa sebelum ia menepuk bahu Sehun. "Aku pikir ini sudah waktunya, Sehun."

Sehun menghadap Ibunya, "Waktu apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudnya."

Sehun menunduk dengan perlahan, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengadahkan kepalanya kembali. "Tidak, aku akan tetap menjaganya disisiku mulai sekarang." ucapnya sembari memperhatikan Jongin kembali. "Aku..aku mencintainya."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Aku boleh menjaganya untuk sementara waktu, kan? Hanya sebentar, dan aku akan...benar-benar pergi." Sehun bertanya pada Ibunya. "Aku..sekarang tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tidak akan."

Ibunya tertawa dengan tangannya mengacak rambut Sehun pelan. "Ternyata si Byun itu benar, kau sedikit lambat kadang-kadang." ujar Ibunya seraya menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sehun hanya menatap Ibunya dengan aneh dan kembali melihat pada Jongin, yang masih tetap pada posisi yang sama -tidur-. Sehun berjalan ke samping tempat tidur dan berlutut di samping Jongin seraya menatap lekat wajah Jongin. Jari Sehun mulai menelusuri wajah Jongin, kulit yang sangat halus. "Luhan sangat beruntung." gumamnya. Jarinya mulai berpindah ke hidung Jongin, mencubitnya dengan pelan, dan Jongin masih tetap tertidur. Sehun tertawa sebelum jarinya berpindah lagi pada bibir Jongin, jarinya menekan dengan lembut bibir itu, merasakan bibir tebal itu di sentuhannya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin, wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu inci. "Hanya kali ini saja." gumam Sehun sebelum ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin, ia merasa sengatan listrik di tubuhnya ketika bibir mereka bersatu. Sehun menekan bibirnya lebih dalam dan lembut dengan tangannya menangkup salah satu pipi Jongin.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya saat ia mendengar erangan pelan saat ia mencoba menggigit bibir Jongin. Frustasi, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. "Sial, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" lirih Sehun sebelum ia berlari keluar ruangan.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Nini, apakah itu luka dibibirmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari menarik kursi disamping Jongin, dan menyentuh luka dibibir Jongin.

Jongin mendesis kesakitan saat tangan Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya. "Luka?" tanya Jongin. "Apakah karena kemarin?"

"Tapi, itu terlihat seperti gigitan seseorang-"

Sehun tiba-tiba tersedak sebelum memuncratkan makanannya dan terbatuk. Batuk yang mengganggu pembicaraan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin bertanya seraya menggerakkan tangannya diudara, dan Jongin tersenyum saat ia berhasil menyentuh Sehun. "Makanlah pelan-pelan."

"Yah makanlah pelan-pelan, Luhan." ejek Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa.

"Diam kau Byun." Sehun menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Ok tuan Oh!" Baekhyun memberi Sehun hormat dan menghadapkan kembali badannya pada Jongin. "Tentang luka itu, menurutku seseorang mengigit bibir atasmu."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Jongin bertanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya diam sambil menusuk makanannya dengan garpu, Sehun tahu dengan jelas siapa yang mengigit bibir Jongin dan ia yakin Baekhyun juga pasti mengetahuinya, "Siapa yang menggitnya?" Sehun menyela.

"Mungkin aku, mungkin kau, mungkin juga Sehun."

"Kenapa kau membawa nama Sehun?" Sehun memberungut pada Baekhyun, yang hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

" _For fun~_ " Baekhyun menyanyi sebelum ia terfokus pada Jongin lagi, "Hey, apa kau merindukan Sehun?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya... Dia pergi tanpa jejak."

"Dia brengsek bukan?"

"Tidak." jawab Jongin, ia tersenyum. "Dia tidak brengsek. Dia...aku tahu kenapa dia pergi..tapi aku berharap dia akan kembali, aku ingin memanggilnya lagi walaupun hanya sekali, dan mendengar ia menjawab panggilanku."

Tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba menegang, ia memaikan jarinya dan tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya. "Dia..dia akan kembali."

"Aku tahu." Jongin menjawab yang disertai dengan tawa. "Aw ayolah kenapa jadi murung?" Sehun merasa jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu saat ini dan ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sehun mendekat pada Jongin, menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Jongin, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin, mengabaikan kehadiran Baekhyun disana. Sehun merasakan Jongin menggeliat awalnya, tapi ia segera tenang saat membalas ciuman Sehun, bibirnya mengikuti irama Sehun yang memperdalam ciuman. Tangan Sehun memegang paha Jongin dan meremasnya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan." Baekhyun menutup matanya.

Sehun merasakan Jongin tersenyum dalam ciumannya sebelum ia menggigit bibir atas Jongin, sama seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Sebelum Jongin melepaskan bibirnya, mereka sudah menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

"Ayolah jangan sekarang, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membenarkan kerah Sehun.

Sehun mengabaikan Baekhyun dan memeraih tangan Jongin yang berada di pangkuannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun mengaku perasaannya sebelum ia melepaskan tangan Jongin dan kembali menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kau ikut denganku." Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menarik lelaki dengan mata sipit itu keluar.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Pesankan tiket pesawat ke Seoul untukku."

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Malam itu, Sehun mengemasi semua pakaiannya. Tapi, kegiatannya terhenti saat Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin dan tersenyum, "Ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku...aku hanya ingin memeriksamu."

"Tidak ada yang harus diperiksa." Sehun menjawab sambil menutup resleting kopernya, menyimpannya disamping dan berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Hey, kau mau tidur denganku malam ini?"

"Tidur?" Mata Jongin melebar disertai dengan pipinya yang memerah. "Aku..."

"Bukan tidur seperti itu-" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "-maksudku tidur dengan berpelukan dan memejamkan mata kita atau sesuatu?"

"Oh...oh." Jongin tersenyun malu, "Tentu saja aku mau."

"Bagus." Sehun melompat dari tempatnya menuju Jongin dan memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin. "Apa kau lelah?"

"Se...sedikit."

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin, "Aku pikir itu sudah cukup." ucap Sehun, ia memeluk Jongin tiba-tiba, yang membuat Jongin terkejut. Sehun berjalan ke kasur sebelum meletakkan Jongin dibawahnya. Sehun mematikan lampu, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Jongin.

"Hangat bukan?" ujar Sehun pelan seraya mendekat pada Jongin, mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin. "Katakan padaku jika terlalu dingin."

"Ini hangat." jawab Jongin sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Ini hangat denganmu."

"Jadi, sekarang tidurlah." Sehun mencium kepala Jongin dengan lembut, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jongin.

"Aku...tidak mau." gumam Jongin dengan nada sedih. "Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu."

"Hey Jongin-" Sehun memulai pembicaraan sambil meraih tangan Jongin yang berada di perutnya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun mengaku lagi, mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Jongin. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, dan tak akan pernah berhenti."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini..."

"Cukup simpan dipikiranmu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan selalu mencintamu, ok? Jadi, mimpikan aku malam ini dan malam seterusnya, jadikan aku yang selalu kau ingat, ok? Tetaplah bersamaku malam ini." Senyuman terbentuk dibibir Sehun sebelum ia mencium kembali kepala Jongin, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku-"

"Jangan katakan apapun." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin. "Cukup dengarkan aku, pikirkan aku dan hanya aku malam ini." Sehun tahu ia akan segera meninggalkan Jongin, air matanya mulai berjatuhan, Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan tidak akan pernah berhenti."

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Kau tidak harus pergi kau tahu?" Baekhyun mendesah, ia mengantar Sehun ke bandara. "Kau harus mengatakan padanya."

" _No no no_." Sehun menyanyi dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Jongin yang sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak bisa."

"Tapi, Sehun dia-"

"Jangan coba untuk membujukku lagi." Sehun mengeratkan tali tasnya, "Katakan pada Ibu jika aku akan kembali dua bulan lagi."

"Tapi, Sehun-"

"Lalalalala!" Sehun menyanyi lagi seraya menutup telinganya, mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu." Sehun memberi Baekhyun seringaian sebelum ia berjalan ke arah pintu bandara. "Hey, aku lebih baik pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, "Terserah, jangan menyesal nanti."

"Tidak akan."

Sehun memutar badannya dan melenggang pergi memasuki bandara, dia hanya tinggal di rumah orantuanya bahkan kurang dari tiga minggu. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum ia berjalan ke arah _counter_ dan mengambil tiketnya

"Sehuna!"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya karena bersumpah tadi ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di belakangannya kecuali hanya orang asing, ia mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke _counter_. Sembari menunggu antrean, Sehun mengambil iPhone-nya dan melihat banyak sekali panggilan tidak terjawab dari Ibunya. Karena Sehun tidak ingin terganggu, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya. "Aku minta maaf." gumamnya.

Sehun baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil tiket, tapi sebelumnya seseorang sudah menyentuh pundaknya, Sehun membalikkan badan. " _Mom_." ujar Sehun. "Apa yang kau-"

"Katakan padanya." Ibunya meraih tangan Sehun dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Jongin yang baru Sehun sadari kehadirannya yang berada di samping sang Ibu. "Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung mempunyai Ibu sepertiku." ucap Ny. Oh seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan memberi Sehun kedipan mata.

"Jongin-" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya karena Jongin menampar bibirnya. "Jongin?" tanya Sehun seraya menyentuh pipinya yang memerah.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku?!" Jongin berteriak, mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Sehun tapi malah berakhir memukul perut Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu...kau mengaku dan meninggalkan ku hari ini! Aku membencimu!"

"Tapi Jongin...aku bukan..."

"Aku tahu dari awal kau bukan Luhan!" potong Jongin, air matanya mulai berjatuhan. "Aku tahu itu. Aku selalu tahu tentang itu. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membedakan suaramu, kulitmu, sentuhanmu? Aku tahu dari awal jika itu kau, Hun. Aku tahu."

"Jongin.." Sehun menghela nafas dalam seraya merengkuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku minta maaf." gumamnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin. "Aku minta maaf. Aku memang bodoh."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Aku mencintaimu dan kau meninggalkanku hari ini, bagaimana jika aku tadi tidak bisa mengejarmu? Kau ingin aku menunggumu lima tahu lagi? Aku akan benar-benar membencimu jika itu terjadi!"

"Tunggu." Senyuman tercetak dibibir Sehun, "Kau menungguku?"

"Tentu saja!" Jongin mendesah sebelum ia melembutkan nada bicaranya, "Aku selalu melakukannya. Luhan seperti penggantimu. Aku sudah menjauhinya, tapi dia selalu kembali padaku...aku mencoba untuk mencintainya...tapi aku tidak bisa." Jongin mengaku sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu mencintaimu."

"Dan aku pergi karena kau berpacaran dengan Luhan." Sehun tertawa sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi, kau tahu dari awal jika itu aku?"

"Tentu saja idiot. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu." Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Dan catatlah jika aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun tertawa dengan tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Jongin. "Sepertinya kita harus memanggil Baekhyun lagi."

"Ibu pasti sedang melihat kita, aku memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku bisa merasakan. Kekuatan telekinetik." Canda Jongin.

"Baik-"

"Tuan kau akan mengambil tiketmu atau tidak?"

Sehun membalikkan badannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pada si petugas.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Yaaa.. Kimykai kembali dengan chapter terakhir. ^^**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang FF ini?**

 **Maaf ya jika lama, karena puasa saya menerjemahkannya pas ada waktu-waktu kosong aja. Hehe**

 **Ada yang ingin FF terjemahan lagi? Ayo unjuk tangan kalian.**

 **Tolong beri banyak dukungan buat saya. ^^**

 **Jangan lupa review kalian ya, teman-teman.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **w/ Love kimykai and EXO**

gg


End file.
